And There Was You
by OKgirlymmm
Summary: What if you could change a moment, for the good, or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

I remembered this moment well when I was going through the database of memories I stored on it, it felt like it was maybe a couple weeks, or maybe a month since the day. The day where I met him, the man who could do what I thought was impossible, not drinking the yardstick of wine, but knowing. Knowing about my past and secrets I thought were buried deep, deep down never to be heard of or even touched upon ever again. The memories had come up to haunt me, rushing to me when I first made eye contact with the egoistic, near drunken man. Memories about my childhood, being a troubled teen and college had come rushing to the front of mind faster than the speed of light, faster than anything I thought existed. I could see him checking out the blonde with two different colored eyes, a girl that looks like she does not care what he thinks, like how I would care, when I first spotted him, it was for work but I could tell there was more to come with us. I looked both ways, like I was crossing the street, but it was a bar, either was making sure there was nothing or no one lurking around, watching me watch the man with the yardstick glass. Finally I took the steps toward him.

"Congratulations, Professor" I say with a slight smirk covering my face.

"Thank you very much. It's…its much harder than it looks, actually." He said, with the glass making near contact with my nose.

"No, I mean your presentation."

"Oh, my presentation, how nice of you, thank you very much," I could see a small smile brushing onto his lips, a small blush started to form on his perfect cheeks as I held out my hand.

"Moira MacTaggert," I said as he shakily grabbed my hand to shake it.

"Charles Xavier," He replies, as he started to let go.

"Do you have a minute?" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, waiting for his response.

"For a pretty little being with the mutated MCL1 gene, I have five." Charles stated with a cocky grin covering his smug face. He was smooth, almost to smooth, I could feel small jolts spark inside me, but I tried to ignore them. Also for being near drunk it was pretty impressive for someone to talk this way. "It's a mutation, a very groovy mutation. Mutation, right, took us from single-celled organisms to the dominant form of-"

Not wanting to flirt on the job I responded fast "You know what, this routine may go over great with the co-eds, but I'm here on business."

"What?" I could tell his ego was hit a bit from the tone of his voice

"I really need your help," I plead, sounding a bit serious with a bit of tension.

"Wh… what?" I could tell I needed to get to the point pretty fast.

"The kind of mutations that you were talking about in your thesis. I need to know if they may have already happened… in people alive today." I said with a face of concern on my face, which soon went onto Charles's face. I could see him put two fingers to his temple, most likely a headache.

"Professor?" I say, maybe the drink started to kick in with his thoughts. I could hear him take a big intake of breath as his fingers left his head.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question." Charles leans forward slightly, closer to my face, finally turning serious. "This is very important to me, and if I can help you, I will do my utmost."

"Thank you," I said with a sigh of relief.

….1 Week Later…..

I was reading my book, well almost reading it. I never thought people like this would exist, I though it was only in storybooks, or science fiction books. Somehow I was stuck in this too. I sighed putting my hand through my hair as I tried to read on when a knocking at the door disturbed my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to be bothered, but either way I got up from my position in the chair. Anyway I got up and opened the door, not to my surprise I saw Charles their with a single white rose. On the outside I rolled my eyes, but inside I was cheering like a love struck fourteen year old.

"Good evening," He said with a childish smirk covering his face. "Your beauty is so great that I picked this out for you." He said handing the rose over to my hands.

"This is very unprofessional." I stammered, not trying to hurt him in anyway, but I could tell that was not really an option at this point. It was a kind gesture but I cannot do this right now.

"Well, we don't have to be professional all the time." I saw him put his two fingers to his head again, "Abracadabra." Then he disappeared from my vision with a snap.

"Charles?" I say as I walk out of the room, peering around looking for the foolish man. I then heard a whistle, and there he was on the guest bed.

Then the moment paused, and reality came back, literally it paused. I saw myself when I was 26 with my husband, Charles Xavier. Now it is fifty years later, the year 2012. I could feel myself turn over, away from the time accelerator and decreaser I got for my tablet it's also called the AD for short. I remembered that day well. Now I'm 76 and it has been one year since my husband's assassination. I remember that day, I did not bother to put that day on the AD, not wanting to put down my spirit ever again like how it was that day. It was May 12th and I was going for a walk with my husband, I could see the people staring at him in his wheel chair, staring in fear or shock. The weather was nice, so Charles and I didn't care what they thought about us. It felt like such a nice day, the weather was horrible for weeks and we had to stay in before it, so it was a great way to get out of the house. I decided to sit down after pushing him around in my husband's prison called a wheelchair. I sat down on the bench and I wheeled him next to me, I started thinking about our wedding, the beautiful day where I felt like the most beautiful woman there.

After I stopped memorizing about that beautiful day I decided to take a peak at what Charles was doing. I saw his hands on his face, his face being fully covered by his hands, I could see between the cracks in his hands though that there were tears in his baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie." I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

I saw him peek at me and take his hands off his face, and then I heard the words come out of his mouth.

"It's just the normal thing, the chair." He said signing toward the chair.

I bit my lip, knowing there was nothing I could do about the chair, the much-hated chair. Then I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of the chair someday." I said with a fake smile on my face. I gave him a small kiss on his forehead then I heard it. A gunshot, I looked around and saw my husband with blood pouring out of his head, I started to feel fresh tears come into my eyes. I then grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the ambulance, but it was already to late.

I still cry thinking of that moment, but I will have to withstand myself somehow. I heard a knock on my door, so I decided to push the memory of this into the back of my head and get on with my life as well as I could. I opened the door and I saw someone I never thought I see at the door, a small girl around the age of six.

"Hello, can you please help me?" she said in a cute little girl voice.

"Alright sweetie, where are your parents?" I said with a polite smile on my face.

The girl then made a gun to her head then blew it off; I then gave her a well-deserved hug. The girl hugged back.

"You can stay as long as you want sweetie, ok?" The girl nodded.

About a couple hours later it was eight o clock, I fed the girl and brought her to bed and I saw her go to sleep. I then decided to read, relax a bit before I went to sleep, when I put down my book I then heard a noise, it sounded like something fell. I got up to see what happened, I just saw the girl standing in the hallway.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. I saw the girl's eyes flicker then they turned red and her hair turned white. I was used to mutants, but not like this.

"I know your secrets, your greatest wants, I can restore your doomed life." I then started to back away, scared but not scared enough. "You helped me, so I'll help you with your problem." The girl said, her voice sounded like it was possessed. The next thing I knew, everything turned black, then slowly matereilized, next thing I knew I was holding a gun and Magneto was standing infront of me, I remember this moment on the beach. It was the moment where Charles was paralysed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm watching the movie and writing this, lol.**

Even though I knew this moment, the first thought that sprung into my head was a simple, dumb question, why was a holding a gun? Then I realized it, reality isn't moving. Erik was holding the missles in place and Charles was watching.

"Moira," I heard it in my head, the voice of the girl. Trying to block it out I try to think of something else, first of all, why am I here, and why is everything not moving? I walk to the water and look in. It was me back when I was 28, back days before I was let down as a CIA agent. I had no explanation for this, but right when I started to, I heard the vopice again.

"Moira, I froze the time and brought you back here, to the moment where you want to change." I had no choice but to go along with it. "You can change anything right now, I brought you back here so you can, choose wisely."

Then the voice faded and everything started to move again. I saw the missels moving, heading for the ships, waiting there to be fired upon like ducks sitting in pond waiting to be caught. That's when I pulled the trigger, only once. I then threw my gun to the ground and ran into Erik, pinning him to the ground, trying hard not to hurt anybody. Then I was thrown back by Erik, not knowing what to do I just stood there. Watching the missles, helpless. I then saw a strong red beam streak right in front of my face, Alex.

As though it happened in slow motion, I saw Mystique run in front of the beam, in front of Erik, also in front of Charles. Then I saw her fall to the ground, limp. The beam hit her legs, then they started to evaporate, as if they were crumbling like a cookie out in the heat for to long. I could feel the agony as she fell to the ground, the pain did not affect Charles, it affected his sister. I could hear my thoughts telling me to go help, but my legs wouldn't respond. Erik did not realize what she did to save him until they missels hit the ships. I could feel tears coming into my eyes as I heard the screams of thousands of men, crying for their lives.

Then I heard laughing, I looked over at Erik who waws hysterically laughing, then to Charles who was staring in shock at the moment that just took place before my eyes. Tears sarted to escape my eyes as I went over to Charles, who was already running up to Mystique's side, to confort her like how she always conferted him when they were little children. The one thing that really surpiresed me was the fact, the dumb fact that he was walking, walking to someone he loved. But Erik was laughing and walking to the edge of the beach, where the water met the sand, where good met evil. I remember the next words that come out of his mouth.

"The humans have played their hand," He said poitning towards the sea. "Now since they tried to hard, they got distroyed."

I then looked up from Mystique, not remembering those words, but different ones that were not as harsh, but still bad.

"If we keep this up, by the year 2000, the ones in controle will be our kind, the mutants," He said in another voice that I did not recognize. Even the Erik that left that day would never have said something like this and actually mean this. This was massecre of a whole race that made up of this.

"Erik, doing this won't bring you happiness, it willl only destory you from the inside," Charles screamed at him, in a voice that was pleading, pleading for him to stop, not get him into this. "Your going in to far for you to even understand."

"But I do understand what I'm doing, you just need to get a good pill of this." He said shaking his hand towards the sea again. Then his group, the Brotherhood came to join him, but not Mystique.

Azazl went down next to Myustique and picked her up and carried her to there line of evil beings. Then they all dissapeared in a poof of red smoke.

I then colapsed, I saw Charles coming over to my side in blur, the everything went black. Before everything faded, I had an important thought, a thought I really should've paid more attention to, a thought I should have never turned my back on.

"What did I just do," I whispered aloud as everything faded from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to bright light shining in my face. I felt myself moan then open my eyes. My eyes creased open and saw the bright light shining in through the window.

"This is not my house…" I thought as I looked at the electric clock showing it was 8:30, I sighed wondering where I was.

"The gun shot." I thought as I everything started to slowly come back to me. Everything the girl, Raven, and Charles…walking. I do not have to cry every time I see him in the chair now. I must be in the hospital, but where? I sat up to see I was still in my hospital clothes. I stretched my arms to feel a pain in my arm. I looked down to see a cast around my now numb arm. I felt myself scream as the pain erupted in my arm running up my back and now into my head. The migraine went fast before the pain got worse. I laid my head back on the sheik white pillow as I heard a knock on the door. I grumbled as I got up, threw my legs over the bed and climbed out. I opened the door to see an exhausted Charles; I could see the purple under his eyes, almost as if someone painted the circles under his eyes. He still looked as handsome even without the sleep needed.

"Good morning," I said as I opened the door more to let him in. I could see him make his way to the murky brown chair next to my bed. He let himself down slowly as if he did it too fast the chair would get him. He let himself down then let out a deep sigh.

"We need to talk," Charles slurred out trying to get the words out fast, as if trying to swallow a secret that I was not supposed to know be let out. His eyes matched with mine, the connection was short but in those few seconds I could tell something was wrong. I looked down at my hands, my hands that shot the silver bullet that took a life, not purposely but took something away that was something no one should ever have to know.

"It was not your fault with what happened to Raven, it was never your fault, it was, was just-"

"Charles," I said see the tears well up in his baby blue eyes, his beautiful light blue eyes. Perfect eyes like those should never have so much pain in them, pain like that was to hard to bare. To hard for Charles or anyone to bare. His eyes told me more than anything could tell me about his side of the story. I cannot read minds but I can tell his emotions as well as reading a book. A book about Charles Xavier, the only person that could see as much as me was dead, long since gone, never coming back again, never to be heard of ever again.

"You do not need to say anything Moira it was Erik not you," I could see more tears well up but not spill.

" Charles she meant so much to you, to me," I said "…To Erik…" I wish I could take that back. When I said that I instantly regretted it, wishing I could take it back, two words, to take back. I saw Charles shift in his spot at the mention at his now enemy. His what he used to call his best friend. His head was facing the ground not looking me in the eyes.

"Moira, you're the closest person I have right now, maybe for a while." At that I got up and made my way over next to Charles. I knelt down next to his chair; I could see a silent wet tear make its way down his perfect face. I turned my now worried face toward the man I love. I put my hand on his face and turned it towards my face to meet his eyes in mine.

"Charles I will be there for you, forever until the day I die, to help you through moments like this, to help you fins a way to go, this is just a bump in the road, maybe even an explosion," I stated, seeing Charles make a fake smirk at me as I continued, feeling all the pain he felt. Maybe soul mates are supposed to their mate's pains and loves as well.

"I will be with you through moments like this with you so just stay with me." I said feeling Charles put his hand on my cheek. His hand went up and down, stroking my cheek. I then felt his lips melt into mine. His soft but sturdy lips fit into my soft lips. We stayed like that for a while but just enough time to let all the love be expressed in just a couple moments. It almost seems impossible to express so much love in just those few moments. I pulled away first and put my forehead onto his.

"I will be there with you forever until my last days." I said with a small sweet smile plastered on my face. I could feel him nod at my words. After a few moments of just feeling his minty breathe on my cheek. We pulled away and he stood up. He then made his way to the door; I followed him waiting to see if he wants to stay instead. I could tell that was not the case though.

"Moira," I looked up, Charles then put his hand on my cheek and walked a few steps toward me " Do you want to go to dinner when you get out of the hospital," I could feel the tension in his voice as the words slid out. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes, I will." I could feel his lips slide into mine again, then pull away quickly.

"I love you more than anything, Moira" I could feel the shakiness in his voice as he said the three words.

"I love you too," I said pulling him in an embrace I could feel myself smiling into his button down blue shirt. He let go of me opened the door and gave me a small wave and walked out.

I went back to my bed and laid down, the smirk still covering my face, I looked over at the bedside table to see a note signed with _To Moira_ in perfect cursive writing. I opened it, not remembering anyone besides Charles coming in, but that's not his handwriting. I read down the words slowly as slow as I could reread it and reading it multiple times.

Dear Moira,

You probable do not remember what happened when you met me in your house. The little girl, but I know you probable want to know why you are still in 1962, you will find out soon. But you will come back in time, you will find out in time. Now you are going to your first date with Charles about now.

Sincerely,

Anonymous

I looked up to see myself in a red dress in a restaurant, the note still in my hand, wondering, wishing and waiting.


End file.
